Love and Pain: Ino's Life
by Neko-Hyuuga
Summary: Ino was in pain. Her father had died..because of her mother. Then, she killed herself. Was this..all for love? Or..was it for hate? Ino, only a young girl, makes life harder then it should be. Ino x Shika
1. Hurt

_OK, I feel bad about what I'm going to do. I'm sorry for all of you Ino lovers, but I had to. I thought about any Chars. in the Naruto anime, and Ino was my fav..and..yeah._

_I don't own Naruto. Only in plush dolls..and...yeah.. xD_

_Yeah. _

_I hope you like. No flames, please._

--------_**Ino**_--------

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell._

A girl sat in a lonely corner of her house. They were fighting again. They always do. She looked at the fresh blood flowing down her arm. She smiled sadly. She had been cutting for about a year now. It was the only thing she could do so that she could get her mind off of her mother and father fighting. For some reason, they always fight now. The girl didn't know why. Her father was a nice mad, sometimes anyways, and loved her mother dearly. Her mother was a lovely person, so much beauty.., and loved him back. Though..she never really understood why a couple that beautiful would be fighting. Shaking her head slightly, she flinched. Something had crashed. The girl stood up bravely, and walked down the stairs. What she saw...scared her.

Her mother was on the ground..bleeding from her mouth. Her golden hair was ratty, her eyes dim.

"You asshole! I hate you!!" Her mother yelled, glaring at the man. The man laughed at her, then kicked her stomach.

"Shut up you damn whore! If you wouldn't't of slept with..with...with that damned man, none of this would of happened!" Her father cursed loudly. The girl sat down, and watched. So, her mother cheated on her father. Who would of known..?

"DAMN-IT! I didn't cheat! I wouldn't't ever, EVER, cheat on you...!" She yelled. This made the girl tilt her head slightly. Mother didn't cheat...? But, then, she saw her father throw a bottle at the mother. It hit her on her face..braking on the contact. The women let out a cry, as the blood rushed from her face. Her eye was hit. Flinching, the girl wanted to go to her mother. But, her father was by her.

"This is what you get, my love...for cheating on me..your lucky I didn't kill you..." He cooed. The very sound of his voice made the girl mad. Why would he do that!? Suddenly, the man glared at the small girl.

"Ino? Why are you down here?" He growled out. Ino's eyes widen, as she shook her head slightly.

"F-Father..f-forgive..." But, it was too late. The man was running toward her. With eyes wide, she started to run to her room. She closed the door, and hid under her bed. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Ino, my sweet.." He said softly, in his sickly voice. Ino shook in fear. Was he going to beat her..like he always did? Or would he..rape her..? As these thoughts were forming, the girl shook more. She shook her head slightly, her eyes closed as the tears were coming. She couldn't't think things like that..oh no. Please...

The man bent down, and grinned at the very scared girl under the bed. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Ino, my sweet.." He cooed. His breath smelt so bad..like..beer? No..Sake. Ino's eyes were wider then those of a deer..seeing headlights of a raging truck. Her body was frozen with fear.

"Inochi, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" Yelled someone. Ino looked up and saw her mother and...a knife...

Ino closed her eyes as she heard her father cough madly and curse the women to hell. Ino slowly opened her eyes, and looked away. Her father was dead. Her mother had killed him. She was safe. But, then, the mother of Ino...stabbed herself in the heart. She said something like...

"I...I will always love you...Inochi..."

Ino looked at the lifeless bodies. She closed her eyes once more, trying not to cry. She was alone...and the blade next to her bed...was the only escape.

--------_**Ino**_--------

School was the next day. Ino didn't want to go..and really shouldn't't of. But, she did. She felt that she had to..to be better then _them_. She wore a white tank top..and a pare of cargo pants. Her mother always said that she was a cute little girl. She smiled..at the bittersweet memories. With her eyes slightly closed, she started to walk to school.

"Oh my..look! It's Ino-San! Mother and Father said that her mom and dad killed each other, or something like that..."

How the hell did they know so soon...? Shaking her head, Ino sighed. She had forgotten about the Uchiha Police that came by. They had only shook their heads and wondered why this would happen. Ino was asked alot of questions that night. But, only one lovely man had asked her...

**::FB::**

_"Hello Ino. My name is Uchiha Itachi. Um, I would like to ask you some things about..what happened." He had asked, feeling slightly sadden for the young girl. The girl, Ino was her name he had learned, looked up at him with dead eyes. She shook her head slightly, and pointed to the dead body of her father. _

_"Father was drunk," She pointed to the woman next, "Since father was drunk, he had thought that Mother was cheating on him." She closed her eyes this time, arms folded. Itachi just stared. Wouldn't't any other kid be crying..? Yet, she wasn't. _

_"They always fought. Always. Usually, Father hit mother, mother got mad..and yelled. Then, they were sorry. One time, I got hit by father." She nodded, as if remembering the memory. "Yes. It hurt badly. But, they didn't care. Instead...they hugged each other. Father and mother...well, this time was more...deadly for a lack of a better word." Her eyes seemed to cast down. "Father had thrown a bottle of Sake at mother..it broke. Her face was bleeding badly..so much blood." Ino shivered slightly," But, then...father had found me. I was watching from the stair case, you see, and...he went after me." Ino saw Itachi nod telling her to go on. "Then, I ran. I ran into my room and hid under my bed," She pointed to the small bed, "Thats where he found me..moments later, mother came in with a knife and killed him. She smiled sadly, as she drove the knife into her chest."_

_Itachi couldn't't say anything. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be OK, but he knew better. She looked at him, her eyes seemly turning deader, and sighed softly._

_"How old are you..Ino-San?"_

_"12 and a half."_

_Itachi smiled softly. _

_"Ah, I see. Your very grown up."_

_She smiled sadly, and nodded. She looked at her bed._

_"When you see the things I have...you will grow up fast."_

**::END OF FB::**

This was going to be a long day, wasn't it...?

--------_**Ino**_--------

_Omg, Omg, OMG! I hoped you guys liked it...xD Just kidding, theres still more PX_

--------_**Ino**_--------

A boy sat in his spot. By the window. He looked out the window, smiling softly as he saw a blue bird fluff up her beautiful feathers. It's orange beck shined slightly, and beady eyes sparkled. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned to glare at the person making them. In came Ino. She smiled softly and nodded to him.

"Good morning Sasuke-San." She said softly, and moved like a ghost to her spot. He tilted his head slightly, wondering why she didn't clomping him. Sakura, Ino, and the other girls were his 'Fan Girls'. Shaking his head slightly, and seeing that no one was around, he walked over to her. She looked at him, a fake smile on her face.

"Hey...you OK...?" He asked softly, making Ino smile slightly more. But, it was still fake.

"Everything...is fine." She had lied. Sasuke scowled slightly, but left it at that. He went back into his place, as he heard more footsteps. And sure enough, they came. Sakura was the first to glomp Sasuke. He sighed weakly as he glared at the pink haired girl. Suddenly, she, Sakura, glared at Ino.

"Hey there INO-PIG! I hope life is good for you. I heard your Mother and Father had died. It's such a pity." she said, waving her pale hand around in the air. Ino looked at her, then nodded. She didn't say anything back. It would be pointless. Sakura seemed to glare at her, then she smirked.

"Don't want Sasuke-kun anymore...huh, Ino-pig?" she folded her arms across her flat chest.

Ino nodded, "You make it seem like Sasuke is just some kind of toy. You should let him pick. Being at his side all the time, would make him never choose you. It's pointless. If he falls in love you, I feel bad for him to have to put up with a worthless whore like you." Ino smiled, as she glared at Sakura.

Sakura was gaping at the girl. Suddenly, Ino stood up and grinned in her face. Her voice chilling, making even Sasuke shiver slightly.

"And theres nothing you can about it...right Sakura-whore...?" Ino's eyes were locked into Sakura's. Sakura glared at her, then raised her fist at the blond. Ino smirked slightly as she rubbed Sakura's cheek, almost purring.

"Sakura-Chan. Listen...you can't do anything..your weak...theres nothing no one can do..to help someone like you..." Her voice was still cold..and almost scary.

"This is so troublesome...Ino, stop being like that. Leave Sakura-San alone." Ino's true friend had said. Ino turned her gaze. He wore his fish nettings and some cargo pants. His shirt was dull green. Ino sighed softly, and gave a nod, but not before whispering...

"Sakura..next time...punch me if your going to do it." And walked off toward her friend.

Sasuke, like everyone else, was looking at Ino. He felt like he wanted to know her more. Wanted to know what really happened. He watched her take a seat in the back, with Shikamaru and Chouji. Smirking, he went back to his spot. With, sadly enough, Sakura clinging onto his arm.

--------_**Ino**_--------

The teacher, Iruka, had been teaching for a while now. Talking about meaningless things. Such as...wait..what.. did he just say?

"In a week, we shall be asking your parents so that you could get out of the village and train. We will go into a..spot where Kakashi had picked out. If you don't know who Kakashi is, he will be coming with us. Anyways, I will pass them out so you could leave."

Sakura rose her hand up. Ino had hoped she wasn't going to...

"What if we don't have parents to go home to..?" She asked, in a sweet voice, but everyone could tell that there was venom dripping from it. Ino was about to stand up and beat the hell out of her, but Shikamaru held her arm, sighing.

"Ino. Just stop. Let her be..well, a dumb-ass..." He mumbled, as if he would fall asleep in any moment. Ino growled and snatched her arm away from him. She stood up and went by Sakura's desk, that was next to Sasuke. Ino slammed her hands on the table, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Well, well. Billboard Brow. If you have something to say, you better say it now..I mean, before I beat the shit out of you." Ino glared harder, her voice was as cold as ice. Sakura, who also stood up, gave a nod.

"Damn right. You, Ino, are nothing. When you told me that I was nothing, it made me think..."

"Wow, didn't know you could!"

"Shut the hell up and listen! You think your so cool. Just because people are being nice to you because your parents killed themselves, I won't treat you any different."

Ino could feel the tears coming. Though, they weren't because she was sad..she was so mad. Sakura carried on though.

"Who would of cared? You, just like you mother and father, are worthless."

Thats it.

Sakura was about to say more, but Ino reached over and grabbed her hair. Ino grinned as she slammed Sakura's face into the desk. There was a sickly noise. Everyone flinched.

Iruka, who had been slightly scared of Ino's new actions, was now holding onto Ino. Ino was mad. She wanted to tear Sakura's face apart, kick her...damn-it! She wanted to kill her! Sakura was sobbing, yelling at Ino that her Mother and Father was going to sue her.

"SUE ME! Theres nothing you can take anyways! I lost everything! But, how would you know? You don't live life alone..nor do you have to live life in the house where you new you was about to die. My mother killed my father...when I was watching. When you know that feeling..come talk to me, you worthless piece of shit." Taking her arm back from Iruka, Ino stomped out of class. No one talked, nor more. Only Sakura, who was sobbing more. Iruka placed his hand on her back, and lead her toward the door.

"Class...dismiss..." He said softly, before leaving with Sakura.

--------_**Ino**_--------

Sure, class had been dismiss, but it didn't feel like it. Everyone, since this morning and the 'small' thing that happened with Ino and Sakura, had gotten everyone in a bad mood.

Shikamaru was worried sick about his friend. Ino really did blow up in class. Oh...and he had to think about what he should tell his troublesome mother..and father.

"Hey! Shikmaru! Come and eat some Ramen with us!" Yelled Chouji. Shikamaru sighed softly, and nodded. He walked over to his friends. Kiba, Naruto, Chouji and Shino. He walked over and sat down, next to Chouji.

"So, what did you guys think about Sakura and Ino..?" Kiba asked, smiling at the boys.

"I think...Sakura had it coming. Saying those...rude things to Ino, that is." Shino said, after a moment. The boys nodded. Kiba smirked though.

"I'm in love with her! I mean, she's hot, headstrong...ooh, I love her!" He waled, his arms waving around the air. Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto sighed softly. Chouji, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Yeah, like she would ever date YOU." he laughed more.

They laughed, as Kiba put his down, sighing deeply.

Suddenly..Ino came. She sat in a table, far from the boys.

"Could..could I please get something to eat..?" She asked softly. The girl, who was running the shop, smiled and nodded. "Rice balls then...sweeten dingo also..."

"Hey..." Shikamaru said, as he walked over to his friend, and sat down. She looked at him, then sighed softly. Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Naruto came by, smiling.

"Yo Ino-Chan!" Naruto yelled, grinning like a fool. Ino looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Hey Naruto...I was meaning to ask you..." She stopped as her food was brought to her. She bowed slightly to the one who brought it. "Thanks.." She mumbled, not really in a mood that she wanted to talk.

"BUT SHIKAMARU!!!" Yelled Kiba. Shikamaru glared.

"No, lets leave Naruto and Ino alone." He turned to Ino, "I'll pay for your food Ino..." He turned to pay the bill. Ino glared at him. Just because of what happened, he didn't have to pay for it!

"And, no." Shikamaru said, smirking, "I want to. Lets be off now...my troublesome mother is mad...I feel it.." He sighed, and walked away with the whining Kiba, the very so silent Shino, and the munching Chouji. Naruto sat down and smiled softly.

"So...what did you want to talk about..?" Naruto asked softly, looking at Ino. She smiled slightly, looking back.

"Um, well, I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me...I know...that you don't have any...-"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Naruto said, grinning his foolish grin once more. Ino giggled softly, and nodded.

"I...think you would know what happened to myself...so, since..." She said something softly, but Naruto tilted his head. His face showed nothing but sorrow.

"Um..Ino-Chan? Don't worry about it...I mean, after what Sakura said...I wouldn't't want to talk about it either..." He said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. Ino smiled slightly, once more, and picked up a rice ball. She smiled as she played with the food in her mouth for a moment, before eating it. She pasted the sweeten dingo toward him.

"Eat up...we're going to move you in soon..."

Ino and Naruto both smiled. And ate their food.

--------_**Ino**_--------

_So? Did you like it...? I hoped so..anyways, I just wanted to know if you wanted any Yaoi or anything. Maybe...Itachi and Deidara? Hm, I don't know. I know for sure no Yuri...not that I don't..er...how can I say this without sounding like a perv? Mind it, yes, thats it. -Smiles- Anyways. I'm thinking Ino and Sasuke? Ino and Kiba? No no...Ino and Shika? I like Shika -Grins now- Anyhow...Review...please?_


	2. The Race

_Yo! I hope you like it so far...-sighs- I will keep writing even if you hate it! -pumps fist in the air, then sighs- I'm lying...-emo moment- __**T.T **__Ah, almost forgot. Don't own Naruto, and If I did...well, lets just say it would be on adult swim xP Ah, yes. If you like Sakura, I'm sorry. __**o**_**O **_You'll find out why... __**x)**_

--------_**Ino**_--------

"Naruto, you baka! It dosen't fit!" yelled Ino. Naruto's growl was heard.

"It will! Trust me Ino-Chan! I just have...to...push...harder!"

Ino growled louder, then gasped as something fell.

"NARUTO!!! YOU IDIOT!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? IT WON'T FIT BECAUSE IT'S TO DAMN BIG!!!"

"B-But..INO-CHAN!!! WE NEED TO MAKE THIS WORK!!!!" He yelled, his fist into the air. Ino put her head down, and growled more.

"I swear. If you get hurt because of this, it's not my damn fault!" He yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Then, grunts were heard. Louder..and louder...

Outside, Shikamaru was blushing with his head down, Kiba was fuming and thinking of ways on how to kill Naruto, Shino was also blushing but shaking his head, Chouji was laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing two very sweaty teens. Naruto had his hands on his knees, panting slightly. He looked tired..

Ino, on the other hand, had her hand on her hip, and was brushing her hair out of her face. She looked...kinda hot..though, in both ways. Ino turned to the other teens and smiled softly. She waved her hand in the air, almost shyly.

"Whats up...?"

"NARUTO!!! YOU BAKA!!!" Naruto looked up, only to be tackled by Kiba. Ino and Chouji was laughing as Kiba was trying to 'kill' Naruto. Shino and Shikamaru, both, went over to Kiba and took him off of the gasping Naruto.

"Um, what was all that about...?" Ino asked, pointing at Kiba then at Naruto. Chouji was laughing still, shaking his head. In his hands, was a large bag of chips. Ino smiled as he opened the new bag and smiled. His hand to act on it's own, as it reached to get a new chip.

"Kiba--" Chouji had started, but Kiba tackled him. He, Kiba, had his hands on Chouji's mouth so that he could't tell. And he didn't, only because his bran new chips were all over the dirty ground. Chouji's eyes seemed to be set on fire, as he got up and ran after Kiba, who was running for his life now.

Shikamaru sighed, and poked Shino slightly.

"Lets go...I forgot why we came over..." Shikamaru sighed, once more. Shino looked at his friend and smirked. He was lying...he knew it. Giving a nod, Shikmaru and Shino was walking down the rode.

Ino tilted her head slightly, and looked at Naruto.

"Wow." She said softly, as she walked into the house. Naruto also followed after, and when he came in, he glared at his bed that just wouldn't fit! Naruto and Ino looked at each other, then at the bed. They sighed.

--------_**Ino**_--------

"Welcome, welcome! My name is Kakashi!" A lovely silver haired man yelled. His bottom face was covered, as well as one of his eyes, with a navy blue mask. He wore the normal vest, showing his rank. Blue sandals and a navy shirt was also worn.

"Anyways. I'm only here because the Hokage-Sama had told me to watch you, you little brats! So, we're gonna run, and your gonna like it!" He yelled, clapping his hands. The whole class groaned. Only our favorite lazy ninja spoke up.

"Thats far to troublesome though! C'Mon! Lets do some book work!" He yelled, well it was more like a groan, but it was yelling for him. Kakashi smirked, hearing what he wanted to here.

"Well-ll, if you want to do that. Fine. POP QUIZ!!!"

More groans.

Ino sighed softly and looked out the window. She wasn't going to take it. The hell with it. Why would she take something to dumb as a quiz? Sighing more, she stood up. Kakashi had looked at her and smirked.

"Kakashi? May I run instead...?" She asked softly, smiling as nicely as she could pull off, which was rather good. Kakashi's brow rose slightly, and smirked even more.

"Whats your name kid?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah. Yamanaka...Sounds..so..-"

"My mother and father just died no less then a week ago, sir. You might of heard that name from them." She glared at him. Kakashi, once more, rose a brow. Ah, yes. The murder..

"Whatever, I'm running." Ino mumbled as she went out of door. Kakashi turned to everyone, then shrugged. Oh well, he had a class to torture with his pop quiz.

--------_**Ino**_--------

Outside, it was windy. The green leaves blew slightly as the branches moved. The birds were singing, the clouds were dancing in the bright blue sky. Ino smiled softly, as she closed her eyes, soaking up all of nature's beauty. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She was just outside of the school for ninjas. She rolled up her cargo pants and stretched her tired limbs. Smirking slightly, she started to job. She went pass the small swing on the tree, past the playground for the younger 'ninjas'. So, she was going around the playground. But, she had made sure that Kakashi could see her as she ran. After going around the playground once or twice, she picked up her speed. Ino had always loved the feeling, with the wind on her face. She ran and ran, without stop.

"Ino! You can stop now!" A voice was heard. Shaking her head, she shivered with slight joy. She had never felt this...this good.

"Nah! I'm fine!" She yelled back, her pace slightly faster. She turned her head slightly, and smirked. The while class was out. Was they watching her run..? She saw Shikamaru smile in a lazy way, Chouji smiling while eating his new chips that he made Kiba buy, Kiba blushing and pumping his fist in the air, Sasuke smirking at her (She didn't know why), and Naruto...wait, where is Naruto?

"Ino-Chan! I'll run with you!" He yelled, and was by her side. Ino nodded and pushed herself slightly more.

"Race ya, ya baka!" She laughed softly and saw him fum.

"I AM NOT A BAKA!!!" He yelled loudly. Ino smirked.

"PROVE IT..BAKA!" And that had started the war.

--------_**Ino**_--------

Kakashi had been watching the two blonds run for, what seemed, hours. They..just wouldn't stop! Faster and faster they went. Around and around. He wondered if they were dizzy..or if they were tired. Kakashi shook his head slightly, and took out his perverted book. This would keep those thoughts...He turned the page, blushing softly.

--------_**Ino**_--------

Sakura was fuming. WHY WOULD THAT PIG SHOW HER UP! First she had to say rude things to her, mess up her beautiful face (An; HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -Cough cough- I hate Sakura xD! (Sorry Sakura Lovers)) and now she's showing her up. Part of her wanted to run with her, but she didn't want to look all sweaty. Sakura huffed and turned her head. She smirked as she glomped Sasuke's left arm...making the young Uchiha groan.

--------_**Ino**_--------

"BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE WUSSY!!" Ino yelled, trying to run faster then Naruto. Naruto huffed and pushed himself more. After, about, ten min, both teens were huffing and on the ground. Ino gasped, trying to get air in her lungs. The class went by them, cheering slightly.

"Good Job Ino-San! Naruto-San!" A girl had said, smiling. Ino and Naruto smiled weakly at them.

Shikmaru and Kiba over and smirked at Ino. Her body was slightly damp thanks to her sweat. Though, most people smell and looked bad when they sweat..though, Ino wasn't them. Her sent was...strangely that of a tree. Fresh and..nature like. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, due to all of the running. Ino smirked back at them and gave them the Victory Sign.

"I win. Naru-Baka, you owe me lunch." Ino said, her fist in the air. Suddenly, Ino ducked her head. She turned to see Sakura with throwing stars in her hand.

"What the hell...?" Ino asked, slightly glaring at the pink haired whore. Sakura smirked and giggled softly.

"Ino. Let's...have a small battle here. I don't think anyone would mind..." Sakura started. Ino smirked and yawned boredly. She pointed herself with her thumb.

"Who? You want to battle with me..? I don't think you can handle it, pinkie. I mean, you are the weakest of us all." She mention the class with her hands, "So, why would you want to battle, or whatever, with me?"

"Maybe, it's because of what you did to me. I need to prove myself to Sasuke-kun." At this, Ino laughed, shaking her head. Ino turned to Sasuke, he was scowling at the pink haired teen. She turned her head back to Sakura, smiling as nicely as she could, and failing as she did.

"Sakura, Sakura. I feel bad for you, really. Not only do you have to be the weakest..but your the dumbest."

"I'm the smartest on in the class!" She yelled. Ino just smirked.

"Alright, Alright. I'll give you that one. But, everyone could tell that Sasuke doesn't like you. He doesn't want AIDS." Ino said, her pale hand waving around in the air slightly. Some of the girls giggled, boys chuckling. Sakura was fuming. She threw another star at Ino, who took a step to the right, and glared.

"I will fight for his love...even if it **kills** me." And she charged.

Ino stood there, looking slightly bored. Sakura, when she came within range, started to throw weak and lazy punches at her. Ino could dodge with ease, but her movements were slightly slow, thanks to her running. Suddenly, one of Sakura's punches gotten threw, and hit Ino on the face. Ino's face jerked to the right, leaving a great red mark. Her mouth was bleeding slightly..just like her mothers...Pain...Hurt...Hate...So many things went threw her head. Ino snapped her head and glared at Sakura, who was happy with her punch. Grinning slightly, Ino started to punch. Her punches were way stronger then Sakura's and slightly fast. They wouldn't stop. People around her was gaping as they saw the blond girl hit Sakura. Sakura's mouth was bleeding, her lip busted and broke. Ino wouldn't stop, and she didn't want to either.

_'You, like your mother and father, are worthless' _

Those words were going threw Ino's head, over and over...again. Pain..thats what she was feeling now. The Pain of her former best friends words...Hurt..so much hurt..because of that night...Hate...the one emotion that took over her body. She hated Sakura. She hated her mom and dad for leaving her alone...so alone..

Ino had felt someone lift her up from Sakura, who had somehow gotten on the ground. She was trying to get up, but couldn't. Ino, was now crying slightly. She picked up her head and smiled weakly at Kakashi.

"Please...leave me be..." She said softly, as she pushed away from the ninja. She, slowly, started to go home. But..she didn't even reached the gates of the school...when she fainted.

--------_**Ino**_--------

_GASP! Ino-Chan fainted! Oh no! Oh no! What will happen now?! o.O!! We shall find out...so soon... :3 _


	3. Golden Eyes

_NOPE! Don't own Naru-Chan! T.T!_

_I'm willing to do..._

_Neji x Ino_

_Naruto x Ino_

_Sasuke x Ino_

_Shino x Ino _

_Shikamaru x Ino_

_Kiba x Ino_

_MAYBE_

_Hinata x Ino _

_Not so sure though._

_Oh! _

_Deidara x Ino _

_Itachi x Ino _

_Sasori x Ino_

_or _

_Sasori x Deidara_

_Itachi x Kisame_

_Such on..and such on...!_

--------_**Ino**_--------

"Kunoichi Yamanaka Ino...Hmm...She looks lovely, don't you think Dana? Hmm..." A blond haired man said, smirking on his clay bird. The puppet next to him, gave a slight nod.

"Deidara...we will get her...in due time...let's be off..Leader-Sama wouldn't want us to keep him waiting. We were only here to check on Itachi-San's progress."

"Hnnnnn, I don't think he'll do it. I mean...he has to kill his clan AND being Ino-Chan..hm.." Deidara said softly, thinking it over. Sasori turned his head and smirked (his puppets head, that is).

"Don't think about it. It'll hurt your head. I mean..you DO have an attention span like a goldfish..." Sasori mumbled. Deidara glared and pumped his fist in the air.

"THATS KISAME-SAN! YEAH!" Sasori only shook his head slightly, and looked at the knocked out Blond. He couldn't wait...

--------_**Ino**_--------

Pale green eyes fluttered opened. The girl looked up in the ceiling. It was white...and...it had bumps on them. Without thinking, the girl started to count them..

one..two..three...

"Ino-Chan...?"

four..five..six..

"Hey! Ino! WAKE UP!"

seven..eight...nine...

"Ino...?"

ten.

The girl slowly got up. All she saw was..white. It was such a boring color. She could feel her body shiver. Though, she didn't know why. She wasn't cold. Then, she looked at the pale hand that was on her forearm. She looked at the hand for a moment, then looked up, to see it's owner. All she could tell...for sure that is, is that he was worried.

"Hi.." He said softly. Ino smiled softly, and gave a nod.

"Sasuke." She let out a small sigh as she placed her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, then smirked.

"So. Why are you here...?" She had asked softly, making the people around her gasp. From what she could tell there was Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and the Hokage. Ah, yes, let's not forget two Uchiha brothers.

"Ino-San..I'm Itachi..Um, the Hokage and myself, need to talk to you about the things you did to Sakura. Her parents aren't happy...and they..well, want you either dead or gone." Apparently, this information was new because there was gasps and grunts of disprovable.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled, folding his arms.

"Agreed. We can't let Ino..." Shino trailed off.

Kiba snorted, "HA! Like they could take her out!"

"Brother..." Sasuke said softly, looking at his elder brother.

"What. A. Drag."

"Guys...?"

"NO WAY AM I GONNA LET THOSE DUMB PINK HAIRED--"

"YOUR RIGHT NARUTO!!"

Munch. Munch. Crunch. Crunch.

"Oh lord..this is..SO troublesome..."

Ino sighed deeply, as the people in the room was freaking out. She was thinking things out. She knew what would of happened if she had killed Sakura. Everyone would be happy..Ino snorted at the idea, but then sighed. Her, Sakura, parent's were spoiling her. Everyone knew. Sasuke and Sakura were gonna get married. (or, Sakura thought anyways) Shaking her head slightly. Suddenly, she turned to Hokage-sama. Only Kakashi and Itachi could hear her.

"Where...?" She said softly, "And..."

"My house. I...I would get one..please Hokage-sama." Itachi said softly. Kakashi, Ino, and the third Hokage all looked at him. He was blushing softly. (AN; OOC, I know T.T Only cause he's such a cutie..? ;3 xD)

"I mean...she WOULD need a ninja, a strong one at that, to protect her. And, since the Uchiha Clan has a rep...they wouldn't think about taking on one of the strongest clans." He said, saving himself slightly. Kakashi gave a short nod, as he looked at the now fighting boys. Only Chouji and Sasuke was watching, munching on some chips and just smirking.

"Yeah. He is right about that Hokage-sama."

"Well...it's up to you Ino-San."

Ino gave a small nod, as she watched the boys fight. Naruto was on top of Kiba, yelling in his face and cursing him to hell. Kiba was going the same. Shino and Shikamaru was growling at each other for some odd reason. Sasuke was sighing, not really wanting to be here. Ino turned back to the elder man.

"Hokage-sama? C-could...I stay at my place...? I mean, Naruto-San just moved in..and I don't wish to move that blasted bed..it's so big.." She mumbled, thinking about torturing the bed. "Oh...when can I leave...? I need to train alot more..." She mumbled also, thinking about her training. Shit. She didn't train for a while. Double shit. The teams will be placed tomorrow. Shit, Shit, SHIT!

"NO YOU BAKA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO RAPE MY INO-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled. Kiba growled.

"YOUR INO-CHAN?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SHE WANTS YOU?!?!!?" He yelled back.

Ino just shook her head, then smirked. She was like the female Sasuke, hm?

After, getting all of the boys out of her room...she went to sleep. (Kakashi had to do 1000 years of pain on Naruto and Kiba. Itachi told Sasuke to hurry, Shikamaru wanted to sleep, Hokage-sama and Chouji went to eat, and Shino walked out..when something came up with his dad.)

--------_**Ino**_--------

**::FB::**

_"Tell me Ino, what do you know about flowers?" Asked Ino's beautiful mother. Her long hair was combed nicely, her eyes sparkling in delight as she talked to her sweet little girl. The little girl smiled and pointed to a random flower._

_"Mommy-San, aren't they useful for Ninjas? 'Cause..of...there.." She thought of a word. A good, big word...so she could make her mother smile at her._

_"Poison." The mother finished, smiling. The little girl nodded, and huffed out her chest, being proud that she knew that. _

_"Mommy-San? When will Daddy-San come home...?" The little girl asked. The mother put on a mask, smiling at the little girl more. Inside, though, she was ranging with anger. She had some things to talk about with that man. Just the other say, she had found numbers. So..many numbers. But, remembering that her daughter was there._

_"Well, I don't know love. Lets wait for him inside." She chirped, clapping her hands together. Ino clapped back, giggling. Hand in Hand, they walked into there cozy little home._

_-Later On; Inochi's Home.-_

_"So, is my princess in bed?" The man asked. The woman nodded, then glared at the man._

_"Inochi. Why do you have numbers..? And all girl's numbers at that."_

_The man huffed, pouting slightly, "Hunny, I don't know what your talking about." _

_But, the woman only glared at him._

_"Like hell you don't!"_

_(Ino's room)_

_There was yelling! Was they under attack?! Getting out of the small bed, and taking her small stuffed pig (named InoOinkOink), she walked out of her room. She heard her daddy! He was home! That's good. _

_"Your an asshole, you know that? I raise that good for nothing daughter for you, and you cheat on me! What am I? Some kind of ugly troll?!" The voice her mommy's yelled. Good..for...nothing...? Ino's mind was spinning._

_"You know that I only married you because your the whore! If you wouldn't of had Ino, we wouldn't be together." The man snapped. W..was this happening? Ino's world was spinning. Why...why were they fighting..and about her, no less._

_"I'M THE WHORE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

_"FINE! YOU DAMN WHORE!" Ino guessed that her father was getting his things...Ino heard mother-San cry. She was going to do the same. _

_I mean, who wouldn't..? Wouldn't you cry if you found out your parents only hide their love for you...the same parents that held you close...hugged and kissed you...?_

_All Ino could tell...was that her very world...a world of loving parents..and a good life...was falling.,.falling down...and all so quick._

**::END OF FB::**

Ino jolted up, in a cold sweat. She rubbed her forehead, gasping as her chest heaved. She felt like shit...utter shit. She turned her head, after calming herself, and smiled lightly. It was night..still. The moon was shining dully threw the dark clouds. The tree branches and the grass was swaying in the nights air. Ino smirked slightly as she got out of her bed. Looking around slightly, she took off her dress. (an; the dress like thing they have you have wear in the doctor's office? yeah. those.) She smirked slightly more as she found her normal cloths. Before she put them on, however, she started to wrap medical wrapping around her legs, forearms, and chest. She took her time, knowing that she was probably the only one up in such hours like these. Ino frowned slightly as she found her cloths...

A purple skirt with slits on the sides of them, and a belly shirt, that was also purple. She got them on as fast as she could...wanting to go outside. Without thinking, and after she had gotten her sandals on, she opened the door. She was lucky that her room was on the bottom floor, so she just jumped out the window...landing on soft grass. Ino wanted to shout for joy, being away from that..that horrible white place. Inside, she pumped her fist in the air and whispered 'YATTA' happily.

--------_**Ino**_--------

Ino was smiling as she walked down the dark and silent streets of her home village. It was so lovely at night. Much more then the day. In the day, you couldn't hear the beautiful musical coming from the frogs..or the crickets. You couldn't see the fireflies dance around in the sky, blinking like the stars above. Ino closed her eyes slightly, taking in the night's beauty. She smiled softly, still hearing the song. She opened her eyes slightly and started to walk slightly away from the village's. Without thinking, that is. She didn't notice that two bright yellow eyes...were following her.

--------_**Ino**_--------

_YO! I wonder who that would be...? Kukukuku...o.O Anyways, thank you for your reviews! You make me happy! And this is my first..so I'm glad you all like it. Um. Could you please vote for the one's you like? I mean, for the pair that is. I just want to know...Anyways, Thank you! Don't forget to review! _


	4. Nibi no Nekomata

_Kukukukuku...Don't own Naruto...kukukukukuku..._

_Oh, and if you want to know where I get this info..well, don't ask o.o Kidding xP I'll tell ya at the end, okies:D_

--------_**Ino**_--------

Ino found herself sitting on a bench. It was still night..and she loved it. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Ino snapped her gaze toward the moving brushes. Hissing was heard...

Ino screamed as a black and purple cat jumped out of the bushes. The cat was rather small, but her yellow glare-filled eyes stared at the girl. It seemed to smirk as it walked oh so gracefully toward her. Ino's eyes widen as saw two black tails with purple tips swaying. She tried to back away, but her body wouldn't let her..her body was giving up...

"S-S-S-Stay...B-B-B-back...!!" She warned the cat. Even, though, if the cat would hurt her, which was HIGHLY unlikely (It IS a cat, don't forget!) she couldn't move.

"Hn. Pettie humans." The cat hissed, her purple and black hair standing up slightly. Ino's eyes widen, then did what anyone would of done. She snapped. She started to laugh at the two tailed cat. She laughed, and laughed, until she forgot that the cat was there...and glaring at her. Her golden eyes were now ice blue.

"What do you find funny, human?" She growled, dangerously low. Ino couldn't stop laughing, then she shook her head, still laughing..but it was calmed down to a soft chuckle.

"Cats. Don't. Talk." Then, she laughed again. The cat glared at her, but waited for her calm down. So, she started to lick her purple and black paw slightly, then rubbed it on her ear. (an: Thats the best way I could describe it...I don't know...if you have a cat...watch it, thats what I did xD)

When the cat thought the pettie girl was done, well...kinda..., she started to talk.

"I was about to say, that I'm not an 'normal' cat. My name is Nibi no Nekomata. The Two-Tailed Cat Demon." She said, her voice was full of pride. Ino tilted her head slightly, wondering what she meant by that.

"Um. Nibi-Chan...? I, er, never heard of..well..._you_..." She said softly. The demon cat could feel her eye twitch. First, the human called her 'Nibi-Chan' and she didn't like it..but..this child DIDN'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS?! Oh, how the cat wanted to rip her up...Instead, she growled and made her long tails sway in a more...dangerous way.

"Don't know me, eh? Guess your village isn't that great as Kyuubi said..Humph. Foolish fox." She mumbled almost to herself. Ino tilted her head slightly. 'Kyuubi..?' she thought slightly. Ino was about to ask her about this, bit the Nekomata figured this. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune...the Nine Tailed Fox...with the most power of all of the Tailed Demon...not to mention...perverted...fox." The cat huffed slightly. Ino couldn't help but smile at the cat. Then, Ino thought of something.

"Does that mean...your second weakest? I mean..Kyuubi no Kitsune has Nine Tails...and you, Nibi no Nekomata, only has two..." This however, made the cat growl at her. Ino flinched at the harsh and coldness of her voice.

"That may be, but the Fox is as dumb as a bag of rocks. I might not be the strongest of the lot, but I am only second smartest to the Elder Dragons, who raised all of us."

Ino nodded, "So, does that mean theres more then yourself and Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

The cat nodded, almost happy with this question.

"Yes; Ichibi no Shukaku is the One Tailed Raccoon Demon, kinda looks like a dog, if you ask me. Sanbi no Genbu is...well...a turtle..I think. Yonbi no Soko is the four tailed Rooster. Gobi no Hoko is the Five tailed Dog. Rokubi no Raiju the..weasel. Makumori no Shichibi the seven tailed bat. Then we have the eight tailed Snake Demon Hachimata. Then, the last, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Do you understand..or do I have to--"

"No, no! I got it. Even though your a two tailed demon..your power isn't..well, in fighting. But..in...smarts...?" Ino asked, wondering if she was right. Other then growling at her, the Nekomata jumped and sat next to the girl, who was on the bench still. The Nekomata closed her eyes, letting her tails sway softly, as she nodded.

"Yeah. That damned Kitsune got lucky...who knows why he got the Elder Dragon of power? Humph. It matters not. I got the brains..so I'm happy. Anyways...I wanted to ask you something, my girl."

Ino nodded, and looked at the cat. She had to admit, even for a cat, she was lovely. Her fur seemed to have tattoo like marks on it..giving her a calm yet scary look. Her ice blue eyes glowed as she opened her eyes and turned to Ino.

"Whats your name, human?"

"Erm..I'm Yamanaka Ino."

The cat seemed to nod. Her eyes became a dull blue now, but it still glowed.

"Yamanaka Ino...from here on out, you will be my 'master' of sorts. I will look like a normal cat to the others...like, your friends, but only you and I can talk. I shall grant you the powers...of the Nekomata. Do you accept...?"

Ino tilted her head slightly. Did she want to become a Nekomata? She was a cat person..more so then a dog. Ino turned to the cat, and bowed her head slightly.

"I do, Nibi no Nekomata."

--------_**Ino**_--------

The sounds was what made Ino wake up. There was a loud yell...a barking sound..and a hissing sound. Slowly, Ino opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. What she saw, almost made her laugh. Kiba was growling at his dog, Akamaru, telling him to stop. While, Nibi no Nekomata was hissing and her paw was up, as if ready to hit the dog.

"Nibi! Come here girl!" Ino called, in a calm voice...almost calm anyways. She sounded more like she wanted or needed to laugh. Nibi, the black cat to Kiba and Akamaru, meowed softly and glared at the dog once more. Akamaru was growling more at the cat. Suddenly, Nibi brought her paw down, leaving a nice scratch mark on Akamaru's nose. As the dog yelped in pain, Nibi ran for the bed. She jumped, very gracefully, and sat down on Ino's lap. She glared at her, bright blue eyes flashing.

"I hate dogs, did you know that?!" She growled, her tail slashing threw the air. Ino giggled softly, and patted her head, as if everything was fine. She, then, turned to Kiba.

"Hi...didn't know that you would be here..."

Kiba blushed softly, and rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"Yeah, well...I wanted to tell you what team your in. Sadly..they didn't go for the Ino-Shika-Cho. Now it's like...Tree-Deer-Butterfly."

"Tree...?" Ino asked softly, her head tilted. Kiba grinned.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji. I feel bad for Shikamaru and Chouji though..." He sighed. Ino nodded, giggling softly. Kiba smiled, and kept on talking (much to Nibi's dislike. She didn't like the sound of the boys voice).

"It's..Hinata, Shino, and me. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Naruto, Sasuke..and..YOU!" Kiba grinned. Ino grinned back, pumping her fist in the air. But, Kiba pouted slightly.

"It's a shame you and I didn't get into a team..." He pouted more. Ino turned her head, and heard Nibi hiss...she was laughing.

"That dumb dog-breath loves you. Humph! How amusing!" The cat hissed out, her tail waving happily threw the air. Ino rolled her eyes at the misbehaving cat and nodded.

"Yeah, I know, me too. Anyways, who's the teacher dude?"

"He's Kakashi. You know..that funk guy with one eye? Yeah. Thats him. Anyways, we better get going."

Ino titled her head more.

"Um...we?"

Kiba nodded, walking toward the door. "Yeah. We, as in..YOU and ME. Now, get dress! Or...do you want me to dress you...?" He asked, making Ino blush. Ino grabbed the closes thing, it was her fluffy pillow, and threw it at Kiba..more like the door. Outside the door, Kiba was chuckling as he heard Ino curse his name to hell, and calling him a pervert.

--------_**Ino**_--------

"You do understand that we're late."

"Shut up Nibi."

"And you do understand that your very slow."

"Nibi..."

"I mean, I didn't know humans were---"

"NIBI! SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING TAIL OFF!" Ino yelled at the cat. Kiba, Akamaru, and Nibi all looked at the now..very pissed Ino. She was so pissed, that you could almost see the steam coming from her head. This, however, made the cat hiss in delight.

"Awe, poor Ino-channn...do you need a hug? I bet Dog-Breath would love to give you one, maybe even more then a hug." The cat purred. This, made Ino want to kill the damned cat.

"Nibi. What do you like to eat..?" She asked softly, thinking over her plan.

"Hmm...I guess shrimp...or cat fish...why do you ask human?"

Ino smirked at her.

"Well, Let's just say that your never going to get it. Ever."

Ino couldn't hold back her laugh as the Nekomata put her head down, almost pouting.

"Your the meanest human ever..."

Ino smirked more, despite being mad.

"Well, your not the nicest Nekomata either."

They both looked at each other, and smiled softly. Kiba and Akamaru was tilting their heads at this, however.

Girls were to...wired.

--------_**Ino**_--------

_HAHAHA! Wowie. I love it! -heart eyes- I know, I'm just TOO mean to you guys...updating twice in a day. Well, being a 13 year old...with no school at the moment, you wouldn't have much of a life! -giggles- Anywho, I got my info about the Tailed Demons off of Ever been there? If not...type it in and ENJOY:D If you want to know how I did it, however, well...just type in 'one tailed demon' or something...they would usually show a chibi picture of them...anyways..yeah.._

_OMG! My brother wants me to in a lemon..somewhere! What a pervert! Sadly enough...I'm actually thinking about it. So, tell me what you think. Still don't know the pairing...so, sorry. Vote on anyone you wish. Make sure you vote on the Yaoi couple! Please! Or I might have to do something ti Gaara's teddy bear! -Gaara; GASP!- Anywhoooo..-smirks evilly- I hope you enjoy my story...if not...don't tell me xP_

_Well...bye!_

_Ja Ne!_


	5. Sorry People

_Yo! I'm sorry to say...that I might not be able to write for a while. It's Sunday...and school will be the next say -sighs- I am a nerd...and since I'm in High school, I need to make sure my work is done. I'm so sorry everyone. Thank you for reading this. Oh, I loved your idea, by the way! (you know who I'm talking about) and, well, I just wanna say..._

_This is now Ino X Shika _

_-grins-_

_Anyways, yeah! _

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
